


When It Rains

by DeliriousOrange



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousOrange/pseuds/DeliriousOrange
Summary: After rain and car troubles ruin the Detective's date with Adam, he does what he can to make it up to her.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this fic ever since Sera confirmed that A would get down with the detective in the car. This is also inspired by one of my favorite scenarios on her tumblr, which was if the detective was disappointed by their date being ruined by the rain, A would recreate it for them later.  
> This also got slightly angsty-er than I intended, but it's not too angsty cos I still wanted these idiots to fuck in the end.  
> Thanks for reading, Enjoy!

Rachel couldn’t help the glower that consumed her expression as she drove. Every raindrop that splattered against the windshield only served to worsen her mood, as if the weather was mocking her further. The drum of the rain was just a constant reminder of how her meticulously planned day had gone completely to hell.

It was a rare thing when she and Adam managed to get an entire day to themselves, devoid of any work or life threatening situations. She had had to pull several strings and now owed Farah three favors, but it had been worth it. Any time shared between them- even just seconds- was worth it.

Rachel had spent weeks planning their date, fretting over every little detail and consulting the experts- Nate- for advice. She had eventually settled on a picnic together at a small, semi-hidden park near her childhood home; Rebecca had taken her there as a child and it was one of the few places in Wayhaven that held only good memories. She had a picnic basket that Nate had helped her pack in the backseat, next to a bottle of wine she had chosen specially for Adam.

That plan had gone firmly out the window when, the moment they stepped out of her car, it began to downpour.

She had been stunned by the sudden wrench in her plans. Rachel had checked the weather every day approaching their date. It was supposed to be a clear, sunny day. Perfect. Their date was supposed to be perfect and now it was  _ ruined. _

Her shock had quickly morphed into anger. She had been torn between stubbornly insisting they continue on despite the rain and cursing up at the sky, maybe even shake her fist for good measure. But Adam was already shrugging off his coat and holding it over her head to shield her from the rain, all but ordering her to get back in the car.

The rain only seemed to worsen as they drove in silence. Rachel was too busy glaring out the window, disappointment and frustration making a volatile cocktail within her. Adam hadn’t spoken since they had gotten back into her car, but she could feel the force of his frown bearing down on her with every second she let pass in silence.

Eventually, she heaved a sigh as she watched the windshield wipers work overtime to keep her vision clear. She wouldn’t let one little setback ruin their day; she could still salvage this. They could go back to her apartment, start a warm bath and break open that bottle of wine-

A loud, sputtering noise from the engine broke Rachel out of her own thoughts. She frowned as plumes of smoke escaped out from under the hood, the car starting to slow even as she pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

“What the hell?” She muttered, eyebrows knotting in confusion. She groaned loudly, stubbornly willing her car to start working again. “Come  _ on,  _ don’t do this to me right now.”

In the passenger seat, Adam straightened as his own frown grew deeper. “Pull over.”

Her grip on the wheel tightened, dread climbing up her spine as she did as ordered. She pulled off to the side of the road, her car rolling to a gradual stop. Rachel didn’t release the wheel, just kept staring out the windshield as if this were all some sort of joke and her car would suddenly start working at any moment. Silence filled the space once more, the only audible noise being the drum of rain in the background.

“Have there been any issues with your vehicle lately?”

She turned her head to find Adam still frowning at her. She roughly shoved her hair out of her face, shoulders slumping as she released a long sigh. “No, not really…”

He narrowed his eyes at the dashboard. “The ‘check engine’ light is on.”

Now Rachel’s frown turned somewhat indignant. “It’s been on for three years.”

The force of Adam’s groan almost left the car shaking. “I won’t be able to look at the engine until the rain stops, but this spot is too out in the open to wait here until then. Put the car in neutral and hold on to the steering wheel.”

He opened the car door with more force than necessary, stepping out into the downpour before she could argue or question things further. Rachel sighed again before doing as instructed, feeling too defeated to put up a fight.

Now their date was well and truly ruined. It would take hours- if not the rest of the day- to fix her car. Everything she had so carefully put together- the picnic basket in the backseat, the dress and lingerie she had bought just for this occasion- it would all go to waste.

Rachel never moped. She preferred to face her problems instead of wallowing in them, to find solutions and actually do something about it. But it was hard not to feel like the world was out to get her at that moment. Was just one nice, normal day with the love of her life really too much to ask for? Did she not deserve even that?

The car started to move and, with her help steering, Adam pushed her beat up hatchback further into the woods, blocked from view by a scattering of trees. In her foul mood, she couldn’t even bring herself to care about the new dents he had undoubtedly left on the fender.

She leaned her forehead against the steering wheel, closing her eyes so that the tears of frustration that were building up couldn’t escape. When would they get another chance like this? Every moment between them was finite, slipping between her fingers like grains of sand. Who knew how much time was left, how many more moments they had? And here went another one, wasted.

She didn’t look up even when the passenger door opened again, the sound of rain pounding against the pavement briefly growing louder. 

“This is exactly why I’ve told you,  _ repeatedly,  _ to get a new vehicle.” The car rocked as Adam settled back into his seat, closing the door firmly and muffling the rain once more. “It is very likely that you will need to replace it. It does not make sense to put more time and money into a car that will just inevitably break down on you again in the future.”

Rachel didn’t rise to her car’s defense like she normally would have. In fact she didn’t move at all, instead remaining still as she wallowed in her own misery. Silence filled the small space between them, the car rocking again when Adam turned to look at her.

A long moment passed before his hand moved to rest on her arm. His fingers gently stroked her bicep, soothing her nerves. Even now, the tenderness in his touch still surprised her; like she was made of porcelain and would shatter if he wasn’t careful enough. 

The warmth of his touch eased the tension coursing through her, if even only slightly. Still, it wasn’t enough to make her lift her head.

“Everything will be fine.” His voice was softer than before, with that gentle edge to it that only came out when he was talking to her. “I will fix your car.” There was no room for doubt in his voice; each word was stated as fact, as if Adam could and would cut down anything that stood in her way.

Rachel exhaled slowly, a warmth seeping into her bones that she couldn’t stop. There was so much care in Adam’s voice, in his touch, that it made it impossible to remain so upset for long. She turned her head to glance up at him, forehead still leaning against the steering wheel. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw those beautiful emerald eyes focused entirely on her.

“It’s not the car,” she mumbled, looking away when she could no longer bear to hold his gaze.

A beat passed. “Then what is wrong?” She could practically hear the frown in his voice.

Rachel swallowed, sitting back up against the seat as she debated whether there was any point in trying to make words out of the complicated emotions weighing down her chest. “It’s stupid,” she said finally, not willing to meet his eyes. 

The hand that was on her arm slid up to her shoulder, fingers curling gently around the back of her neck. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and she fought the sudden urge to bury her face in Adam’s chest and cry until she couldn’t anymore.

“If it is causing you distress, then it is not stupid.” His voice was so soft, coaxing, as if she were a wounded animal he was trying to get to come out of hiding. A beat of silence passed before he spoke again. “Please, Rachel. I cannot help you if you will not let me.”

With a shuddering breath, she finally gave in. “It’s just… it’s all ruined.”

She dared a glance up at his face, only to see his eyebrows furrowed deeply in confusion. “What is?” 

“Our date.” She almost flinched in embarrassment, just barely holding back. Rachel knew how ridiculous she was being, how small this problem was compared to the ones they had already faced, but she couldn’t help herself. “The picnic. Everything.”

She thought that once they were together, when every feeling and unspoken word was out in the open, everything would finally go smoothly. Be perfect. But how could that ever happen when it seemed that even the universe was plotting against them?

Adam’s hand fell away from her in surprise. “ _ That’s  _ what this is about?”

Now Rachel did wince, wrapping her arms around herself and purposefully not meeting his eye. "I told you it was stupid," she mumbled. "It's fine. I- I'm fine. Really. I'll get over it."

More silence passed between them and Rachel stared out the window so she wouldn't be tempted to look at him. She was being far too over-dramatic, acting as if this was the last date they’d ever get to go on. She never should have said anything-

“Come here.”

She glanced up in surprise when Adam spoke, eyes meeting his before she could think better of it. There was no small amount of warmth in his gaze, mixed with an understanding that tugged painfully at her heart.

When she didn’t immediately move, he stared expectantly at her and crooked a finger at her to urge her forward once more. Her body responded to the command before her mind could even process his words, climbing over the console that separated them and into his awaiting arms.

Getting to Adam was awkward and graceless; she scrabbled across her seat and practically flung herself at him. He scooped her up, folding her into his arms and pressing her against his chest as if that was where she belonged. It certainly felt that way.

He was still wet from the rain; droplets ran down the side of his face, his wet shirt clinging to his chest. She didn’t care though, just curled up against him even as she felt the cold rain seep into her clothes. 

Rachel buried her face into his neck and took a deep breath. The scent of him filled her lungs, soothing her frayed nerves even further. Adam didn’t speak as he held her, just kept running his fingers through her hair and down her back.

The weight pressing down on her chest eased as time passed. It wasn’t until she had completely relaxed against him, her heartbeat slow and steady, that Adam finally moved. His hand slid up the back of her neck, his fingers tracing over her jaw before taking hold of her chin. Gently, he lifted her head up so that their eyes could meet.

Rachel’s heart skipped a beat for every second she held his gaze, but he refused to allow her to look away. “Tell me what is truly upsetting you,” he murmured, slowly stroking her chin with his thumb.

She swallowed hard at the gentle command, debating internally just how much she wanted to tell him. She didn’t want to upset him, make him feel guilty, or become even more of a burden than she already was. But, as was usually the case, just one look from Adam had her saying more than she had ever intended.

“It’s just…” she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and briefly losing herself in his comforting touch. “I spent so much time planning everything and it just all went to waste. And who knows how many more chances we'll get?"

Her mouth snapped shut and she swallowed hard. She definitely hadn't meant to say that. Rachel barrelled forward, as if that could take back the words she had just spoken. "I know it’s not the end of the world and that there will be other dates, but I just really wanted this one to go smoothly. To be perfect. For you.”

She winced and tried to look away but Adam wouldn’t allow it. His gaze bore down on her, making her feel as if he could see right through her. “I know I’m just overreacting. I’ll get-”

“Rachel.”

Her mouth shut instantly at his interjection and she looked up at him with wide eyes. Adam’s hand threaded into her hair, tugging her even closer to him. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, the warmth of his skin seeping into hers.

“I am sorry.” His voice was soft, barely audible above the drum of the rain. She stared at his mouth as he spoke, entranced by his lips. “I will make this up to you.”

She started to shake her head, but his hand caught her jaw again, stilling her movements. “I don’t need you to fix all my problems, Adam.”

“Your problems are my problems.” His thumb ran across her bottom lip, tugging at it slightly. “I am disappointed as well. But there will be other dates. Many others." He paused, eyes darkening with an emotion that sent her heart racing. "And there is only one thing I need for this one to be perfect.”

“What’s that?” The words left her more breathlessly than she intended.

Adam leaned down and captured her lips with his, pulling her into a long, slow kiss. All thoughts and worries were gone from her mind the second their mouths brushed together; all the space in her head was reserved for him. She moaned softly, shifting closer and wrapping an arm around his neck to keep him as close as possible.

The kiss was deepened almost immediately, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip to ask for entrance. Her lips parted to grant it and she moaned again, louder this time as her free hand stretched up to cup his face.

When he finally pulled away, Rachel was breathless and gasping for air. He left a trail of kisses across her cheek before pressing their foreheads together. She was immediately lost in his eyes, the warm emerald of them the only thing she could focus on.

“Better?” He murmured, voice so quiet she almost didn’t hear him.

Rachel nodded, still unable to look away, as a small smile overtook her lips. “Much better.” She brushed her lips against his once more, teasing him with a promise of more to come. “But there’s still room for improvement, I think. Our date isn't over yet.”

“Oh?” Adam raised an eyebrow, amusement and fondness warming his gaze. The hand on her back slid down further to rest on her thigh, fingers twisting into the hem of her dress.

Her smile grew, her distress from earlier all but gone. It was almost impossible to stay caught up in her emotions when she was in the arms of an incredible, handsome man who, for reasons she wasn’t sure she’d ever comprehend, loved her. She’d rather focus on that, enjoy what she had in front of her than wallow by herself.

“It’ll be awhile before the rain stops.” Rachel pressed a series of slow kisses along his jaw, one hand sinking into his hair. She heard his breath stutter, making her smile against his skin. “We’ll have to think of some way to distract ourselves.”

His grip on her tightened when she scraped her nails gently against his scalp, a low groan escaping him. “And I take it you have a few ideas?”

She hummed, trailing her mouth down his throat as she memorized everything about him. His taste, his noises, how his skin felt underneath her lips. “More than a few,” she mumbled against his neck, leaving little bites in her wake as she explored every inch of his throat. “I’d love to show you.”

Adam tangled a hand into her hair, dragging her mouth back to his. Their tongues met, tangling together as Rachel shifted in his lap so that she was straddling his hips. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in so that their bodies were pressed as close as possible. Her hands trailed down his chest, eager to feel the hard muscle she knew was hiding underneath his shirt.

The cramped space of her car didn’t offer them much room to maneuver. Getting Adam’s shirt off proved to be a struggle, his arms too long to comfortably stretch above his head. She practically had to wrestle it off of him, much to her frustration and his amusement.

“This was much more romantic in my head,” she said with a huff, unable to hold back a smile as Adam shook with silent laughter beneath her.

“Ah yes, because making love in a broken down automobile, barely large enough to fit both of us, is what most consider the height of romance,” he quipped, still smirking even as he kissed down her neck to her bare shoulder. His fingers teased the strap of her dress, tugging it lower and lower down her arm.

She rolled her eyes, failing to resist the growing smile overtaking her face. “Hush,” she murmured, lips seeking out his to silence him permanently. That tactic had yet to fail her and continued to work now. Adam groaned and kissed her back hard enough to knock the air from her lungs.

Half-distracted as his mouth moved over hers, Rachel’s fingers fumbled to find the seat lever before eventually wrapping around it. She pulled it, pushing the passenger seat back as far as it would go and providing them a little more space to work in.

While she had been working on that, Adam had managed to pull her dress straps off completely, letting the fabric fall down to her ribcage. His fingers ran across the pale blue lace of her strapless bra, eyes roving over her hungrily.

Given his track record with her underwear, especially the expensive pairs, Rachel quickly unhooked her bra and tossed it in the back before he could rip it off of her. Adam’s hands claimed her breasts, teasing her nipples as his tongue explored her mouth.

Rachel moaned, rolling her hips against his as a heat in her lower belly began to boil. Her fingers slid down his abs to find his belt buckle, undoing it with practiced hands before finding the zipper. Adam groaned, dragging his mouth from hers to further lavish her breasts with attention. He latched onto one of her nipples, tracing its ridges with his tongue.

A heavy sigh of pleasure left Rachel and she let her eyes close as she enjoyed the attention. While she was thoroughly distracted, Adam’s hands slid up her thighs, squeezing them gently before finding the hem of her dress. He pushed it further up until the fabric bunched around her middle, revealing matching pale blue panties.

A low growl escaped his throat, vibrating against her skin and making a quiet moan fall from Rachel’s lips. The ache between her legs was only growing worse with every passing second and her pussy was demanding immediate relief.

She whimpered as Adam’s lips found hers again, grinding her hips down against his erection. “Please, Baby,” she murmured against his mouth, bare chest pressed up against his. “I need you.”

Adam groaned and kissed her bruisingly hard before one of his hands slid down between her legs. His finger traced her clit through the lace and Rachel shuddered, hips moving to seek out further friction. It would usually take far more teasing to get her to beg for release, but she was more than ready to at that moment.

Adam must have felt just as impatient as she did, though, because he quickly pushed the fabric aside before sinking a finger into her. She keened and moved faster against his hand, her own hands quickly opening his pants before reaching for him. She wrapped her fingers around his cock, enjoying the low groan she earned in response.

She stroked him, already imagining how it would feel to have him inside of her. Just the thought was enough to make her moan again, her grip on him tightening slightly. He hissed, his own pace increasing as he added a second finger.

She cried out, feeling her pleasure mount as Adam’s thumb started circling her clit. But this wasn’t what she wanted, what she needed. She wanted to come on his cock, to clench around him as he split her open. “Adam,” she whined, releasing her grip on him so that she could tug his pants further down.

He seemed to understand what she needed, pulling his fingers free of her and lifting his hips so that they both could work his pants down below his knees. As soon as that barrier was gone between them, Rachel settled more completely in his lap. She took hold of his cock again, guiding it to her entrance as she desperately sought his mouth once more.

Adam stroked her clit lightly before pushing the thin, soaked fabric of her underwear to the side. His free hand ran up and down the length of her body, as if unable to decide where to settle. She felt dizzy as she kissed him, as if the taste of his lips alone was enough to get her drunk.

They both groaned as she slowly slid down the length of his cock. Her vision went white with stars as he stretched her open and she cried out against his mouth. Rachel pushed down harder, taking him faster than she should have but she was feeling far too impatient to wait even a second longer. She  _ needed  _ all of him. She couldn’t waste anymore time.

_ “Rachel.”  _ Adam pulled away from her mouth to trail kisses down to her bare shoulder. “You-”

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a loud groan as she finally bottomed out. She kept moving, her pace fast and desperate as she gave herself no time to rest. “Yes, Baby,  _ fuck.”  _ She threw her head back as he hit just the right spot deep inside of her. “Just like that.”

She couldn’t hear what he said in response, just enough to know that it wasn’t in English. Latin, maybe. Or French. She couldn't focus enough to tell. His hands claimed her hips just as his mouth claimed her breast, pulling her into a steadier pace against him.

The car was rocking in time with their movements, the windows fogging up as they moved faster and faster against each other. She felt her release approaching quickly and reached out for any part of Adam she could find. She found his hand, their fingers entwining together and coming to rest next to his head.

Rachel opened her mouth- to say what, she wasn’t sure. That she loved him, needed him, would always need him. Maybe. But there were some things that didn’t need to be said. There were some things that you just always knew, deep down in your soul.

But then Adam’s thumb brushed her clit at the exact time he hit that same right spot and she shattered. Rachel shuddered and sobbed as she came, burying her face in his shoulder as waves of pleasure crashed against her.

Somewhere, distantly, she heard Adam cry out her name; felt his lips against her jaw, her cheek, her forehead. When she finally came down from her high, she was wrapped up in his arms with the blanket she had grabbed for the picnic spread out across them.

She sighed happily, nuzzling further against him and planting kisses along his chest. She vaguely registered that it had finally stopped raining, though neither seemed in a hurry to move. “That was wonderful,” she mumbled as she let her eyes close again. “You’re wonderful.”

Adam’s only response was to stroke his fingers through her hair, down her back. He kissed her on the forehead, tugging the blanket tighter around her body. He was always making sure she was warm enough. 

She never felt more safe and secure than she did in that moment, in his arms.

Despite the sudden change of plans, Rachel thought their date was as perfect as it could get. She had even forgotten what her original plans had been until a few weeks later, when Adam had driven her back to that park and surprised her with the picnic she had meticulously planned all that time ago. When he made her a promise, he always kept it.

Even when everything went horribly wrong, she still felt so incredibly lucky.


End file.
